


King Nothing

by Iben



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Dragon Sickness, F/M, Female Nori (Tolkien), Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iben/pseuds/Iben
Summary: Thorin's dragon sickness, from the perspective of his wife.





	King Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the Metallica song.

Thorin spoke of gold. Arrogant and proud, even at the best of times, what kindness he'd once possessed seemed to have all but vanished. 

“See if you can talk some sense into him,” Balin said to Nori, in a quiet voice. 

But Nori had no secret key to her husband's heart and mind. A marriage of convenience, they did not yet know each other all that well. 

Up until that point, Thorin had always been cordial towards her, especially when they were alone. But now he took her without the tenderness he'd shown before. He held her in place, face down on the mattress, one hand in her hair, the other in her beard. It wasn't so bad at first, because it still felt good, but when he pulled out and pressed against her other entrance she tried to wriggle free.

“No. No!” 

He didn't listen, and he was stronger than she was. She screamed when he forced himself inside and tears sprang to her eyes. The pain was horrific, the humiliation worse. 

When he had finished and let go of her, she crawled away from him. She felt nauseous. Ashamed. 

She bathed, and cried. 

She didn't tell anyone. Not her brother; Dori would have tried to kill him, she was sure of it, but that would have been regicide and he would have ended up losing his head. She asked Óin for some ointment, but was elusive about what she wanted it for. 

Thorin spoke of gold. And the Arkenstone. He wanted Nori to wear diamonds and nothing else in their marriage bed. The white gems were cold against her skin.

She wanted to be rich, that's why she agreed to marry him. Now she was. 

She hid in Dori's quarters. She would have left Erebor, if the chance had presented itself, had it not been for him and Ori. She was afraid of what this cruel Thorin would do to them if she did, if he suspected them of having helped her. 

She lay sprawled on heaps and heaps of gold as her husband chased his release inside her body. 

“I'm your King,” he said.

And she was the Queen of all this wealth, of nothing at all. 

In the end, he said he was sorry.

In the end, he was ashamed and asked her to forgive him. 

She lied, and said she did.


End file.
